hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Suzuki Airi
|image = |caption = Suzuki Airi promocionando "Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |origin = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 162cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, cantante, actriz, modelo |active = 2002-actualidad ( años) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = zetima Up-Front Works |mcolor = (2009-actualidad) (2006-2009) |generation = 1ª Generación |acts = ℃-ute, Hello! Project Kids, Aa!, Buono!, Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's, Dia Lady, 4KIDS, H.P. All Stars, Mobekimasu, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers, Stelladrop |blog = Official/Gree Blog |sig = 200px-Firma-Airi.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Airi }} Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) es una cantante japonesa de Hello! Project. Ella entró en Hello! Project Kids en 2002 tras pasar la audición y luego, en 2005, se convirtió en miembro de ℃-ute. Suzuki también ha sido miembro del trío Buono! y de Dia Lady, unit de SATOUMI movement. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Suzuki Airi, Mayo 2011 ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 El 30 de junio, entró en Hello! Project como una de las quince chicas escogidas de las audiciones de Hello! Project Kids, después de cantar "Kimochi wa Tsutawaru" de BoA. Ella hizo su primera aparición en el mundo del entretenimiento al ser miembro de 4KIDS, un grupo temporal que apareció en la película de Minimoni Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! '' 2003 Suzuki fue escogida como miembro de la nueva unit de Hello! Project llamada Aa! junto a Tanaka Reina de Morning Musume y Natsuyaki Miyabi de Hello! Project Kids. El grupo, lanzó su primer y único single, FIRST KISS, en octubre de ese año. El grupo más tarde se disolvió, aunque a veces se reúnen para cantar en vivo aunque Tanaka y Natsuyaki ya estén graduadas. 2004 En 2004, Berryz Koubou se formó con la idea de que los miembros rotaran en cada single. Suzuki no fue de las escogidas originales y más tarde la idea de ''miembros rotatorios se canceló. También en ese año, Suzuki formó parte en su primera shuffle unit de Hello! Project, H.P. All Stars, junto a todos los miembros de Hello! Project de ese tiempo. La shuffle unit sacó solo un single y se volvieron inactivas en enero de 2005. 2005 En 2005, los siete miembros de Hello! Project Kids que quedaban formaron ℃-ute, y Suzuki era uno de ellos. 2006 ℃-ute lanzó sus primeros cuatro indie singles para su debut en 2007. También sacaron su primer álbum, "Cutie Queen Vol. 1." 2007 El 21 de febrero, ℃-ute lanzó su single debut "Sakura Chirari." El 23 de abril, Airi entró en Gatas Brillhantes H.P. El 21 de julio, se anunció que ella junto a Tsugunaga Momoko y Natsuyaki Miyabi de Berryz Koubou, formarían parte de una nueva unit llamada Buono! 2009 Suzuki, junto a otros cuatro miembros de ºC-ute y Berryz Koubou, dejaron el equipo de fútbol sala Gatas Brilhantes H.P. El 13 de marzo, apareció en un comercial de Pizza-La. Esta fue su primera vez en un comercial de Pizza-La sin los otros miembros de Buono! El 17 de julio, apareció en su segundo comercial de Pizza-La. En julio, también fue revelado que la unit Aa! sería revivida con dos de los tres miembros originales (Suzuki Airi y Natsuyaki Miyabi) y un miembro de Hello Pro Egg (Saho Akari). 2010 Del 13 al 22 de octubre, Airi fue protagonista de Akuma no Tsubuyaki con los otros miembros de ºC-ute. A finales de octubre, Suzuki apareció en la portada de una revista junto a Watanabe Mayu de AKB48. Esta fue la primera colaboración gravure entre AKB48 y Hello! Project. Suzuki también protagonizó la película de miedo Keitai Kanojo. 2011 Ella y Tanaka Reina protagonizaron una película de miedo llamada Vampire Stories. Suzuki (junto a los demás miembros de Hello! Project Kids) participó una película de miedo llamada Ousama Game haciendo el papel de Iwamura Ria, siendo uno de los personajes principales. También protagonizó otra película de miedo junto a los demás miembros de Buono! llamada Gomennasai, haciendo el papel de Hidaka Yuka, uno de los personajes principales. 2012 Del 15 al 17 mayo, Suzuki protagonizó una nueva obra llamada Theatre in the Round. Ella también apareció en un drama de televisión llamado Piece. ''El primer capítulo se emitió el 6 de octubre. El 18 de noviembre, Suzuki apareció en su tercer comercial de Pizza-La. El 8 de diciembre, apareció en un comercial de Pizza-La junto a Mari Sekine. 2013 Suzuki Airi y Wada Ayaka tuvieron un libro gravure especial titulado “Graduation ~Koukou Sotsugyou~.” El libro trataba sobre la graduación del instituto y salió el 27 de febrero. El 2 de marzo, en el SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~, Suzuki fue anunciada junto a Sugaya Risako como miembro de la nueva unit Dia Lady. El 5 de abril, Suzuki hizo su debut manga-ka (artista de mangas). Su manga, llamado ''Suuーsan, se subió a la página web Sueisha's Aoharu. El 12 de abril, Airi tuvo su evento de cumpleaños "19 no Utagoe" (19の歌声). El 20 de mayo, Suzuki sacó un libro colaboración con Bea's Up. Bea's Up es una revista de belleza centrada en las mujeres. Airi apareció en ella como modelo de Eita. El 16 de noviembre, Suzuki apareció en otro comercial de Pizza-La. 2014 El 14 de abril, Airi celebró su vigésimo cumpleaños. El evento especial fue llamado ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2014. El 7 de octubre, Suzuki anunció que en 2015 sería la nueva imagen de Suzunoya, una famosa cadena de tiendas de kimonos, que apareció en la revista JUNON. 2015 El 21 de febrero, Suzuki fue una modelo exclusiva de la revista "Ray." El 12 de abril, Airi celebró su cumpleaños. El evento especial se llamó ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2015 ''y tuvo dos actuaciones en Tokio. El 21 de abril, Suzuki anunció en su blog que sería otra vez una modelo exclusiva de la revista "Ray", en la cual lleva haciendo varias apariciones pero solo en las secciones de belleza. El 19 de octubre, Suzunoya, la famosa cadena de tiendas de kimonos, anunció por la popularidad que tuvo, Suzuki sería su imagen por segundo año. 2016 El 12 de abril, Airi celebró su cumpleaños, El evento especial se llamó ''℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2016. ''El evento tuvo dos actuaciones en Zepp Tokio. El 17 de junio, Suzuki anunció que presentaría su propio programa de radio para la app de radio de smartphone TS ONE."♡みんなきいてーーー！！！(あいり)" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2016-06-17. El show, titulado ''Airi's Potion, empezó a emitirse el 6 de julio. El 20 de agosto, se anunció que ℃-ute se disolverá en junio de 2017 en el Saitama Super Arena."℃-uteに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-20."Announcement concerning ℃-ute." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-08-20. Suzuki, tiene planeado ser una multi-talento, por ejemplo, presentadora de telediario.https://twitter.com/dmny1009/status/766659914630467584 Vida Personal Familia= Sus padres, Suzuki Toru y Suzuki Kyoko, son ambos jugadores de golf. Ella tiene un hermano pequeño llamado Suzuki Takayuki, quien también juega a golf. Suzuki tiene seis perros: Uin, Kuria, Papi, Mary, Lucky y Lizy. |-|Educación= Cuando Suzuki entró en Hello! Project Kids, ella era estudiante de segundo de primaria. El 6 de marzo de 2013, Airi se graduó del instituto. El 1 de abril de 2013 empezó su primer día en la universidad. |-|Amistades= La siguiente lista son las amistades más cercanas de Airi: *'Yajima Maimi:' Suzuki es muy buena amiga de Yajima Maimi y se sabe por su relación cercana con ella. *'Nakajima Saki:' Se lleva bien con Nakajima Saki. *'Okai Chisato:' Se lleva bien con Okai Chisato. *'Hagiwara Mai:' Se lleva bien con Hagiwara Mai. *'Sugaya Risako:' Es buena amiga de Sugaya Risako de Berryz Koubou. *'Natsuyaki Miyabi:' También es buena amiga de Natsuyaki Miyabi de Berryz Koubou. *'Umeda Erika:' Ella era amiga de Umeda Erika antes de que cantaran juntas. *'Momota Kanako': Suzuki y la líder de Momoiro Clover Z, Momota Kanako son buenas amigas. Ellas fueron al mismo instituto. |-|Significado de su nombre= El nombre de Suzuki, (愛理), significa "razón de amor". |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Suzuki Airi: *'Airiin' (あいりーん): Apodo oficial. Dicho desde el segundo evento fanclub de ℃-ute el 21 de noviembre de 2005. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Osuzu' (お鈴): Apodo oficial. Usado por fans. *'Airi' (あいり): Apodo oficial. Usado por miembros y fans. Perfil Estatus= *'Nombre:' Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *'Apodos Oficiales:' Airi (あいり), Airiin (あいりーん), Osuzu (お鈴) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B *'Lugar de origen:' Gifu, Japón *'Lugar en el que creció:' Chiba, Japón *'Altura:' 162cm *'Peso:' 49 kg *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **2002-06-30: Miembro **2005-06-11: Miembro de ℃-ute *'Años en ℃-ute: 10 años *'Kaomoji Oficial:' 州´・ ｖ ･） *'Color en ℃-ute:' **'Amarillo-Verde''' (2006-2009) **'Rosa' (2009-actualidad) *'Color en Buono!:' **'Amarillo-Verde' (2007-actualidad) *'Grupos en Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **4KIDS (2002–2003) **℃-ute (2005-) **Buono! (2007-) **Aa! (2003, 2009-2015) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's (2011-2015) **Dia Lady (2013-2016) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Otros: ' **Mix Gatas **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Purikura, cantar, bailar, dibujar, hacer cosas *'Habilidades Especiales:' Equilibrio en forma de Y, canto *'Punto Fuerte:' Llevarse bien con todos *'Punto Débil:' No poder parar de hablar a veces *'Hábito:' Tocarse el flequilo *'Asignatura Favorita:' Musica, Economía Doméstica, Bellas Artes *'Color Favorito:' Blanco, azul claro, rosa, negro, verde claro. *'Flor Favorita:' Lirio, hibisco *'Cosas que no te gusta hacer:' Tocar bichos *'Animal Favorito:' Cachorros (pero lo que más le gusta son los humanos) *'Película Favorita:' Ghibli series, Harry Potter, Lilo & Stitch *'Libro Favorito:' Magic Tree House, Atashinchi, Zerori *'Palabra Favorita:' "Arigatou" (Gracias) *'Estación Favorita:' Primavera y Otoño *'Comida Favorita:' Chinjao asado, tacos, pimientos verdes, espaguetis con salsa de tomate, monjayaki, sushi, sashimi *'Comida Odiad:' Zanahorias dulces con hamburguesa, tomates minis, perejil, apio, coliflor. *'Punto de Encanto:' Ojos *'Canción Favorita:' "FIRST KISS" *'Canción Favorita en el pasado:' Anata ni Aitakute ~Missing You~, Break Out!, Alive *'Canción Favorita en la actualidad:' Natsumi, Meri Kuri, "Koi" by back number *'Quiere ser como: ' Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina Discografía :Mira también: Lista:Discografía de Suzuki Airi Singles Digitales *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜; La Noche, la Campana Sagrada Suena) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.02.16 Furusato (ふるさと; Ciudad Natal) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Diario Rojo) (Akagumi 4 cover) Solos *2007.04.18 Tsuugaku Vector☂ (通学ベクトル☂; Vector de Desplazamiento) *2009.01.28 Yes! All my family *2009.07.01 Zansho Omimai Moushiagemasu. (残暑 お見舞い 申し上げます。; Expresar Tarde una Carta de Felicitación de Verano) *2010.02.24 Aa Koi (嗚呼 恋; Ah! Amor) *2011.08.10 My alright sky *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー; Cider del Primer Amor) (Buono! Cover) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅; Tú Montas tu Bicileta mientras yo Cojo el Tren para Volver a Casa) (C-ute cover) *2012.06.06 Ousama no Uta (王様の歌; Canción del Rey) (Soundtrack de Ousama Game) *2012.11.21 Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (江戸の手毬唄 II; Edo Handball Song II) (C-ute cover) *2013.04.03 Kanashiki Heaven (悲しきヘブン; Paraíso Triste) (Suzuki Part Ver.) Solo DVDs *2008.06.25 ℃-ute Suzuki Airi in Okinawa AIRI'S CLASSIC *2009.07.01 Pure Blue *2010.08.25 Natsuyasumi *2011.07.10 Kibun Tenkan *2011.08.03 Natsu Karada *2012.07.25 Koko ga Suki *2013.08.24 Suzuki Airi Birthday Kikaku ~19 no Utagoe~ (FC DVD) *2013.09.25 Watashi no ∮ Key wo Shittemasu ka *2014.04.26 Suzuki Airi FC Event ~19sai no Utagoe Futatabi~ (FC DVD) *2014.06.25 Singapore *2014.08.26 ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2014 (FC DVD) *2015.xx.xx ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2015 (FC DVD) *2016.xx.xx ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2016 (FC DVD) Otros DVDs *2012.08.08 Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ *2015.03.26 C-ute Suzuki Airi・Okai Chisato FC Event 2015 (℃-ute 鈴木愛理・岡井千聖FCイベント2015) *2015.xx.xx Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour "Suzuki Airi & Hagiwara Mai no HagiSuzu Hokkaido wa Dekkai °C~!" Publicaciones :Mira También: Lista:Publicaciones de Suzuki Airi Solo Photobooks #2007.05.19 Airi (愛理) #2007.12.05 CLEAR #2008.06.20 6gatsu no Kajitsu (6月の果実) #2009.06.25 Aoiro (蒼色) #2010.07.20 Toukobi (登校日) #2011.05.23 Meguru Haru (巡る春) #2011.06.23 OASIS #2012.06.25 Kono Kaze ga Suki (この風が好き) #2013.08.20 Oyoganai Natsu (泳がない夏) #2014.04.12 Kyomei (共鳴) Photobooks Recopilatorios *2013.03.31 Sotsugyou (卒業) (2010-2013 PB Compilation) Libros *2012.12.27 Airi-aL (Libro Prefecto) *2013.05.20 Eita × Suzuki Airi Eita Produce Magic Make-up (Libro de Belleza) *2014.11.27 Airi-sT (Libro de Estilo) *2015.07.11 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER *2016.01.02 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2016 WINTER Trabajos Películas *2002 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険!) *2010 Keitai Kanojo (携帯彼女) (como Kurahashi Erika) *2011 Vampire Stories (ウ゛ァンパイア・ストーリーズ) (como Midori) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (como Iwamura Ria) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (como Hidaka Yuka) Programas de Televisión *2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodios) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live *2014- °C-ute no Challenge TV (℃-uteのチャレンジTV) Dramas de Televisión *2002 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) (como Sakurada Junko) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (como Uehara Yuri) *2012 Piece (como Setouchi Madoka) *2014 Sumou Neko (すもうねこ) *2014 Kinkyori Renai ~Seazon Zero~ Teatro *2004 34 Choume no Kiseki -HERE'S LOVE- (34丁目の奇跡 -HERE'S LOVE-) *2007 Neruko wa ℃-ute *2008 Keitai Shosetsuka *2009 Atarumo Hakke!? *2010 Akuma no Tsubuyaki *2011 Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束)as Saeki Michiru (佐伯みちる) Comerciales *2009 Pizza-La's Clubhouse Pizza - "Oishiisa Hajimete Hen", "Volume Hen" *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Suzuki Airi Ver.)" *2012 Pizza-La's Mozza Italiana Served with Rich Semi-dried Tomatoes - "Expression Sizzle Hen" *2012 Pizza-La's Winter Campaign Quarter - "Introduction Hen" (con Mari Sekine) *2013 Pizza-La's Mozza Naples - "Ingredients sizzle Hen" *2015 Kimono Suzunoya Vídeos Musicales *2002 Goto Maki - "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai" (backdancer) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2007-2008 CUTIE PARTY *2008-2009 ℃-ute Cutie☆Paradise (℃-ute キューティ－☆パラダイス) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011–2013 PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013–2015 PIZZA-LA presents - Torattoria Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013 Tokai no Hitorigurashi (都会の一人暮らし) (Radio drama) *2016– Airi's Potion (TS ONE) Periódicos *2007–2008 Mainichi Shougakukan Shinbun - "Airi's Palette" (愛理's パレット) (Artículo de Periódico) Solo Eventos #2008 6/19 Suzuki Airi Solo Event in Pacific Heaven #2008 Suzuki Airi Segundo Evento Solo Rankings *Fue votada como la 6ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards de 2007. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2007/youarenotalone/member.htm *Fue votada como la 2ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards de 2008. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2008/youcannotadvance/member.htm *Fue votada como la 4ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards de 2009. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2009/youcannotadvance/member.html *Obtuvo el tercer puesto en el Asian Plus Photo Book's de abril de 2010 en "6 chicas calientes de Hello! Project". *Fue votada como la 2ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards de 2010. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member.html *Obtuvo el 20º puesto en "las mujeres más amadas del 2011" de la revista BUBKA. *Obtuvo el primer puesto en la Elección General de Idols Bonitas de 2012. http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590479120496801 *Fue votada como la 2ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards de 2011. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *Fue votada como la 3ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards de 2012. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html *Obtuvo el 20º puesto en "Cantante Idol que te guste más" de la revista Anikan R Yanyan de mayo de 2013. *Obtuvo el primer puesto en el Hello! Project Popularity Ranking de Mixi de junio de 2013. *Obtuvo el 21º puesto en el Ranking de Idols Femeninas de All Night Nippon Listener de 2013. *Obtuvo el 14º puesto en la "Elección General de Caras de Idols Femeninas" del Nippon Cultural Broadcasting recommendation de 2013. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGdO_RPJISc *Obtuvo el 22º puesto en "Cantante Idol que te guste más" de la revista Anikan R Yanyan de septiembre de 2013. *Obtuvo el 26º puesto en "Cantante Idol que te guste más" de la revista Anikan R Yanyan de octubre de 2013. *Fue votada como la 4ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards de 2013. https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1526340_707443922623809_1971311801_n.jpg *Fue votada como la 6ª idol más estilosa por chicas estudiantes de instituto en una revista de mujeres del 2014. http://i.imgur.com/vJBSYXH.jpg *Obtuvo el 4º puesto en una encuesta hecha en el programa de TV de AKB48 "※AKB Shirabe" en el que preguntaban que idol no miembro de AKB48 están felices de no tener como rival en el grupo. http://i.imgur.com/aNdhO0D.jpg Trivia *En el episodio 36 de Gintama, tres miembros de ℃-ute, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai y Suzuki Airi, aparecen en el minuto 14:40 cuando empiezan a hacer los mismos movimientos que se hacen en el dojo. *Ella es el miembro más joven de Hello! Project en liderar un single. *Su número en Gatas Brilhantes H.P. fue el 24. *Dice que Takahashi Ai y Tanaka Reina son los miembros de Hello! Project que más respeta. *Cumple años el mismo día que Yoshizawa Hitomi. *Su personaje favorito es el Kappa. Su manga favorito es "Cómo criar Kappas (カッパの飼い方; Kappa no Kaikata)." *No sabe nadar. *No le gusta tener una ligera sobremordida. *Ella es el único miembro de ℃-ute en no ser de Saitama. *Le tiene miedo a las casas embrujadas y a los relámpagos. *En Yorosen!, enseño a los miembros de ℃-ute sobre golf. *Segundo miembro de ℃-ute en tener un listado en iTunes después de Okai Chisato. *Comparte el mismo apellido que el miembro de Morning Musume, Suzuki Kanon. *Dijo que cuando ℃-ute se convirtió en un grupo de 5 miembros, su profesora de baile una vez le dijo que su baile era malo y que ℃-ute se ve mal por eso. *La asignatura que peor se le daba en el colegio eran las Matemáticas. *Prefiere que le llamen bonita en vez de guay, y se siente feliz cuando la gente se lo llama. *Siempre ha pensado en ella misma como su propio rival. *Quiere ser una idol con la que la gente pueda relacionarse. *Si estuviera en un banda, estaría a cargo de las voces y la guitarra. *Lo más importante para ella es la gente que le apoya. *Aunque haya cosas con las que ella dice "No puedo hacerlo", nunca ha pensado en dejar de ser idol. *Ella se ve dentro de 10 años cantando y haciendo música. *Dice que no se quiere casar, pero se pregunta como se sentirá dentro de 10 años. *Ella es el miembro de ℃-ute que más photobooks ha sacado. *Ella tiene un portátil y lo lleva con ella por la universidad. *Shimizu Saki alabó como puede equilibrar su trabajo como idol y sus estudios. *En una entrevista de Girls NEWS, dijo que al ver a Tsugunaga Momoko yendo a la universidad, influenció su decisión de también ir a la universidad. *Todos los miembros dicen que habla rápido y nunca ha cambiado esa forma de hablar. Mira También *Galería:Suzuki Airi *Lista:Discografía de Suzuki Airi *Lista:Apariciones de Suzuki Airi en Conciertos & Eventos *Lista:Publicaciones de Suzuki Airi Referencias Enlaces Externos *℃-ute Blog Oficial *℃-ute Ameba Blog Oficial *℃-ute Perfil Oficial (Hello Project!) Categoría:Nacidos en 1994 Categoría:Nacidos en abril Categoría:Miembros de ℃-ute Categoría:℃-ute Categoría:Suzuki Airi Categoría:Buono! Categoría:Hello! Project Kids Categoría:Wonderful Hearts Categoría:Aa! Categoría:4KIDS Categoría:H.P. All Stars Categoría:Little Gatas Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project Categoría:Hello! Project Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! Pro Time Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! SATOYAMA Life Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! Morning Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Utaban Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Yorosen! Categoría:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Hello! Pro Hour Categoría:Miembros que aparecen en Berikyuu! Categoría:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Categoría:BeriKyuu Categoría:Up-Front Works (discográfica) Categoría:Zetima Categoría:Dia Lady Categoría:Miembros que Aparecen en el Hello! Project Station Categoría:Aries Categoría:Maccha's Categoría:AAAa Categoría:Salidas de 2017 cs:Suzuki Airi de:Suzuki Airi en:Suzuki Airi it:Suzuki Airi